Osirian
Osirian is a city led by the Osirian people, found deep within the Kivath desert. Osirian is the Capital City of the Nation of Kivath. History Osirian is, by all accounts, the oldest City & Nation on Oustomia. Created initially by the first great prophet of Abadar, a man named Ptah. The first Pharaoh, and a well-revered figure in Osirian's history. The city was officially formed upon the 1st of Abadius, Year 300. Whether this is because it was an unofficial village beforehand, or because the Osirian people invented the Calendar is of some debate, but many Osirians count the invention of the current Calendar as their's, as well as a number of other inventions of the modern day. Their history has been long fraught with bloody coups, civil wars, alterations of the core history masking what truly happened, but what is currently known is that once upon a time, a group of heroes from a small village near the Teln Mountains traveled to Osirian and completed the Trials of the Sun Plateau, and Pharaoh Ptah granted them the resources and means to create a city. The city, now known as Haven, has since forgotten about this debt. Pharaoh Ptah died years afterwards, and the City of Osirian descended into Civil War, with his Children demanding leadership of the city, and the High Priests of various faiths all taking the chance to try and gain followers. Upon the 1st of Abadius, Year 1000, the City of Osirian removed themselves from a self-imposed isolation and has begun to send envoys to various other cities in the world to once more begin the mighty Empire they ruled hundreds of years ago. Geography Osirian sits right on the Western edge of the '''Kivath Desert, '''on the '''Krakenal Expanse '''and uses that as a trade route to connect with other cities. Otherwise, they sit on one of the few rivers in the Kivath Desert that feeds into the Expanse, and serves as their primary source of livelihood in the harsh, unforgiving terrain of the Desert. The City itself is massive, orderly and most of the buildings look virtually the same, unless you know what you're looking for. Temples, Mansions and other lavish buildings are usually easily distinguished, with the House Crest or God's crest on the front or flags upon it to let commons know who owns it. Inhabitants Osirian has a population largely ruled by humans; Desert Elves and Half-Elves, but it has some population of dwarves and halfling, who's Craftsmanship are often well-sought after. Many Halfling inventions that are famous came from the Halflings of Osirian, but are often claimed by Osirians. There are a number of other races within the city as well, but some are rare. Religion, Magic & Technology Religion is one of the primary driving forces behind Osirian's power. The Temples of Abadar, Nethys and Pharasma within Osirian are arguably the largest in the world dedicated to these God's, and they are given daily worship by Priests of high and low power. Lesser Temples dedicated to Irori, Lamashtu, Sarenrae, Norgorber and even Rovagug can be found within the city and on the outskirts of the City. Despite these God's being the primary Deities, there are a number of unique faiths, including the Twin Serpent Cults of Wadjet and Apep, and the dung beetle Khepri, a cult for peasants. Despite the best efforts of Osirian's rulers, the worship of the Nation's beast-headed gods has continued to be present. The shaven headed Priests of Osirian usually wear white robes with fringed kirtles, and sometimes ornate pectorals or headscarves, veils, or metal or leather masks. The churches of Sarenrae, Nethys, Abadar and Pharasma have played a particularly prominent role in Osirian history. Osirian worshipers of Irori tend to cluster in Isolated Communities within the nation. Magic Magic within Osirian is quite common, and arcane magic is used just as other cities. It is not shunned, and used in every day life, although the lower classes tend not to bother with it. Divine magic, however, is very welcomed and revered. Those who can call upon the domains of their Deities are well-loved by small and large communities within the nation alike. Technology Technology has taken very little root within Osirian. Thus far, it has been opposed by the more traditionalist individuals of the city and nation, preferring the old fashioned way of doing things, and vehemently opposing the coming technological uprising. While they do not shun those who use it, they are weary and will often do their best to ignore technologically inclined individuals. Law & Crime WIP People & Places of Interest Princess Iset: Third in line for for the Osirian throne. Osirian Archmage Val'nir Sulcos: A Desert Elven mage, has found an interesting way to handle would-be thieves that have attempted to break into his mansion. Those caught are taken prisoner by his guard, stripped of everything of value and then are given one of two treatments: They are either the subject to 'Polymorph any object' into a 'lesser' creature such as a goblin or kobold and then have the thinking parts of their mind magically damaged to be servile, or if the Elven mage enjoys how the thief would look, will simply drain their mind into being an obedient and subservient slave. Ruins of The Sun Plateau Category:Cities